The Return and Love
by xXxLizxXx
Summary: Hermione was kidnapped shortly after her second year and now she's back three years later. She has to keep up with the other fifth years, can she do it? She also happens to fall for a certain red headed boy.Bad at summaries lol read anyways? :]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)I don't own any of this except for the plot and the characters 'Bunny', 'Mira', 'Derek' and 'Brian'. I also would like to say that this is my first fic so don't judge to harshly please?**

**Chapter One**

Hermione glanced out the window of the knight bus. 'Well, here I am and I intend to stay this time...' Hermione though as she got up from her seat and went to the bottom level of the bus.

"Stan could you get my trunk please?" Hermione asked the boy sitting behind the driver.

"Sure thing Miss" he replied getting up and going to get her trunk. "You 'o realize tat your stop is next right?" he inquired.

"Yes Stan that's why I need my trunk.." she replied smiling slightly but not feeling any less worried about the task that lay ahead of her. Stan brought her trunk over and set it beside her as the bus was coming to a halt. "Thank you Stan." she said and grabbed her trunk handle and climbed out the open doors on the bus.

She looked up the long drive and to the house that stood there. 'It would be so easy just to leave..' she told herself 'But you won't do that will you? You need to see them. It's been three years and plus it's Harry's 15th birthday. It's not everyday you turn 15' she argued wither herself then she started to drag her trunk up the drive way.

"Happy birthday day Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley's voiced drifted from the open kitchen window as Hermione drew nearer she could hear them talking and laughing. "If only we were all here though." Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley say before what sounded like a sniffle. The room went quiet.

"Agreed...that would probably be the best ever birthday gift. To have Hermione Jane Granger back with us." She heard Harry say softly. She winced ' Well he'll get his wish then won't he?' she thought as she climbed the last step to the porch. She tapped on the door gently.

"Come in!" everyone in the kitchen called in unision. Hermione put her hand on the handle and opened the door stepping inside with her trunk behind her. She left her trunk by the door and went into the kitchen quietly.

"I hope I'm not interupting something too marvelous" she said smiling slightly. Everyone turned around in the chairs and gaped at her. Mrs. weasley and Ginny screamed as loud as they could and ran to hug her. Harry and Ron were beaming at each other and everyone else was just in shock.

"Not at all Hermione" Harry and Ron said happily and got up to hug her after Ginny and Mrs. Weasley finished.

"Where have you been? We were searching every where the entire time you were gone. We only stopped for school but the adults kept looking and we kept owling...but never got a return message." Fred said looking at her with awe written all over his face.

"Well that's a long story.." Hermione said softly looking at the floor.

"And for another time. Dear, you look far to thin, let's get you some dinner and cake." Mrs. Weasley fretted over Hermione.

After Hermione ate, her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all went outside and sat in the garden.

"I want to play truth or dare." Ginny piped up. Harry and Ron looked fearful and Fred and George looked..well down right evil.

"I don't see why not." Hermione said shrugging.

"Ok ok ok! Fred you go first!" Ginny screamed and Fred smiled at George and winked.

"Ok then here goes nothing. Hermione my dear truth or dare?" he asked grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hmmm I'll have to go with dare." she said and he grinned wider. 'Uh oh what did I just do?' hermione thought frantically.

"I dare you to...hmm" he glanced at George. " Kiss my dear twin brother Geaorge on the lips." he said grinning even wider(if that was possible.) Hermione gasped apparently aghast at the very thought of kissing a boy. Harry and everyone else laughed except for George who was blushing.

"Um um, ok" she said shyly and got up, walked over to George, tilted his head up and kissed him as gently as possible. Much to her surprise he kissed back gently, she stopped and skipped back to her spot, with everyone just gaping at her. "Right ok. Harry truth or dare?" she asked smiling.

"Truth." Harry said quickly and everyone laughed.

"Is it true that..." she cut herself off not saying what she meant to. "Fancy Ginny?" she finished uneasily. Harry glanced at Ginny and she was beaming at him.

"Well uh, um...don't kill me guys but um yeah." he muttered.

"What was that Harry I didn't quite hear you." hermione said raisinf her eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, I do fancy Ginny." Harry replied almost yelling it. Ginny giggled and blushed and Harry just turned more red than even the reddest of the Weasley familys' hair(that's saying something)

"Aaaww that's so cute!" Hermione shrieked laughing softly.

"Ok my turn. George truth or dare?" Harry asked smirking.

"Dare" George said confidently. Harry thought about it some and looked at Hermione then back to George.

"Well since Hermione had to kiss you, i think it's only right that you have to return the favor. I dare you to go over to Hermione and kiss her for about 20 seconds." Harry said laughing after he had finished. hermione scowled at him and George shrugged.

"I can do that." he said and crawled across the circle of people, when he got to hermione he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok guys 20 seconds is up!" Harry said in between gales of laughter. The two broke apart George scrambling back toward his spot next to Fred.

"Ok well let's see, Ron truth or dare." George said smiling widely and looking at his younger brother.

"Truth, I don't want to kiss anybody." Ron said smiling slightly but looking worried at what his brother might make him say.

"Is it true that you Ronald Weasley fancied Hermione Granger for over three years?" George asked grinning even wider. Harry, Ginny and Fred burst out laughing knowing this was true and that the last year he liked her was the first year she was gone.

"Possibly" Ron muttered under his breath glaring at George who grinned wider.

"You did? Oh that's lovely." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes. George started laughing and Ron even joined in. Hermione sighed and layed down on her stomach in the soft grass.

"Ginny truth or dare?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Dare!" Ginny nearly screamed still laughing at Ron.

"Right then. I take it you want dare haha! Well let's see, since I know you fancy Harry and we all now know that harry fancies you, why don't you kiss him. Lip or cheek I don't care which." Ron said simply and tryin not to laugh. Ginny blushed and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Ok ok now. Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny asked exitedly.

"Truth this time." Hermione said smiling.

"Well let's see, I think you fancy George. Do you?" Ginny asked leaning foward incase Hermione muttered, but instead she just got a gasp.

"Um uh no I don't fancy George." Hermione said turning a deep shade of crimson.(my bad on the whole fred error :/)

"I think you do and that you're lying." Fred said grinning.

"I do not!" Hermione shrieked turning even a deeper crimson. She glared at Ginny and stuck her tongue out at her.

"She does." Ginny said matter of factly, grinning a grin almost identicle to Fred's.

"Enough truth or dare. I'm tired and need sleep so off to bed I go!" Hermione said

jumping up and running towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I still don't own anything besides the plot and a few characters who will come in later but yea anyhoo : thanks for the reviews and the idea, keep reading? I'll update quite often..i don't usually gets writers block..i'm too creative : ok anyways review. Thanks!

**Chapter Three**

She ran inside and up to Ginny's room where she threw herself on Ginny's bed and put her face in the pillow. 'Wow that was crazy. I can't believe Ginny!' hermione thought almost angirly to herself. 'Well I can't blame her, I kind of do fancy him but still that's not the point' Hermione thought. She fixed herself her normal cot on the floor and got herself a book from her trunk and sat on the cot reading.

"Hermione can I come in?" the voice of George drifted through the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over at the door.

"Can you open the door? If so you may come in." Hermione said sarcastically. George grinned and walked in.

"What'cha doin?" he asked glancing over Hermione's shoulder.

"I was trying to read, until I was rudely interupted." she said looking up and glaring at him slightly.

"Er right. Look Hermione, I'm not trying to be totally bothersome but, would you tell me about where you went and stuff?" George asked softly and looked at her.

"Erm. Well I guess I could." She replied shifting uneasily, she looked at him then at the floor closing her book. "It was after second term and stuff, I'd been home for about a week and I heard my dad and his boss fighting. When I went into the kitchen they were screaming at each other and my name slipped in somewhere, I don't even know why but whatever."

"That explains why you never answered to the owls we sent later in the summer, but anyways continue" George said looking at her.

"Well my dad's boss came back a cuople nights later after a few more rows and took me. He said that I couldn't contact anyone in the wizarding world and that if I tried he'd kill me, he also said he was keeping me as long as he wanted."

"How did he know you were a witch though?" George asked eyeing Hermione. "You didn't use magic outside of school did you?"

"No! Of coarse not!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Ok ok should have figured that but anyways continue again."

"Well he was a wizard that's how he knew...said there was something about me but whatever, anyways he kept me almost the entire time but about a week before I got out he took me to London and there I met up with Professor Lupin and he asked me where I'd been and such, and he came and got me the following week, along with Tonks, Professor Moody and Professor Dumbledore." Hermione finished her story quietly. George stared at Hermione in shock, questions flying through his mind and it was starting to confuse him.

"My brain hurts now." George said grinning at her. _God she is pretty. How come I never noticed. Wait George you're saying this about Hermione!!!!! _George argued with himself for a second more and then looked at her.

"Well maybe you should take some pain killers." Hermione said laughing at him and her thoughts were something along the same as his. _Ginny was right, I do fancy him and he is gorgeous! But it's George Weasley, I can't date him! _Hermione stood up and stretched.

"George has been up there too long to have been using the restroom" Ginny said with a much exasperated sigh. Harry and Ron laughed at her.

"Want to know what I think?" Fred said trying to keep a straight face and not bust up laughing.

"No, quite frankly I don't want to know what you're thinking, nor do I care." Ron said glancing at Fred.

"I wasn't asking you, you git." Fred exclaimed feeling the heat rise up to his face.

"fred I don't really want to know what you think because it's probably something terrifying." Ginny stated simply looking at her brother and grinning. Fred glared at her.

"Well I guess you're right and this thought is rather terrifying. Well, I'm off to bed. Night everyone." Fred said slipping up the stairs.

"We're right behind you..well after a game of chess." Harry and Ron said laughing and going to start playing over by the fire.

George hugged Hermione gently and dinned at her as he slipped ice down her shirt.

"GEORGE!" Hermione shreiked glaring at him and getting the ice out of her shirt.

"Sorry sorry! I just had to do it! Well I'm off to my room to help come up with more ideas for our future shop." He said winking at her. "Some of our products are actually healthy."

"Like what Mister Weasley?" Hermione inquired glaring at him slightly.

"Well our bed and bath kit. We have to perfect it of coarse but you'll get the first kit we put out for free because you're um...your birthday's coming up soon" George said stumbling over his words and not saying what he actually wanted to say.

"Ok well thanks George and night haha. I probably won't see you til morning so, night." Hermione said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next few weeks passed by without any real drama. Just the usual Quidditch, chess, meals and chats between everyone. Well that's until their trip the week before term started.

"Children get down here! We're leaving in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs to everyone.

"Yes Mum!" Ginny screamed down the hallway. "Come on Hermione we have to hurry up and get dressed and you're going to look dashing." Ginny turned and told the girl sitting on her bed. Ginny had been working on Hermione's hair for the past hour and a half and it was now perfectly straight and extremely shimmery.

"Ginny come on, I'll just wear some jeans and a shirt." Hermione protested but Ginny just ignored her rummaging through her closet.

"Oh no you won't. You'll wear this." She exclaimed holding up a pair of low rider jeans and a halter top. Hermione grimaced at the outfit.

"No Ginny I refuse to wear that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione just put it on!" Ginny scolded and Hermione realized she couldn't fight her way out of this one.

"Ok fine." she grumbled and slipped into the jeans and shirt, which showed some of her stomach. Hermione gasped. "This shirt is too small!" she said in despair.

"No it's not. It's supposed to do that. hermione I don't care what you say, you have a good body and don't let anyone else tell you different." Ginny sighed and turned back to putting her hair up. Hermione glanced in the full legnth mirror and secretly admired the new person standing before her.

"That doesn't even look like me."

"Come on Mum'll be in a right state if we don't get down there in ten seconds!" Ginny exclaimed grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her from the room and down the stairs.

"Hermione, Ginny get down - " Mrs. Weasley started but stopped as she saw them rushing down the stairs. "Hermione you look gorgeous as do you Ginny" she complimented looking over the girls. "Now let's go." The three of them hurried into the kitchen and saw all the boys standing there already. George, fred, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione astonished.

"Doesn't she look dashing?" Ginny asked as she pushed Hermione foward and to the fire place. "Ladies first." Hermione grabbed a bit of floo powder and stepped ito the fire place.

"Diagon Alley!" She said clearly and threw down the powder, then vanished in a swirl of green flames.

"Ginny what did you do to her?" George choked out. Ginny looked at him disapprovingly.

"Don't tell me you don't like it! I did all that just for you because we all know you fancy her!" Ginny asked shrilly anger flushing in her face.

"What? You fancy Hermione?" Ron asked clearly puzzled and George swallowed.

"A tad bit yes." He replied quickly. " Now can we just drop it and leave." He hissed as Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen.

"Ginny you go, then Harry then Ron and then George then Fred and them me. Go go now!" Mrs. Weasley said and they then each took their turn going into the fire place.

Hermione arrived in The Leaky Cauldren and sat down at a table and waited for the others. She saw Ginny arrive and waved her over.

"What took you so long Gin?" Hermione asked eyeing her.

"Well we had a bit of a hold up" was her reply as she laughed and sat across from her friend. Shortly after she did so everyone else started arriving in time and everyone joined them. Hermione was trapped by George on one side and Fred on the other and Ginny by Harry and Ron. Mrs. weasley went to go get them quick drinks.

"Well Hermione how do you like being in a twin sandwitch?" Ginny asked grinning.

"It's not too extremely awful." Hermione repled laughing slightly. "How do you like being in an...idiot sandwitch" she asked Ginny who now turned slightly red.

"Hey i resent that!" Harry said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sure you do mate" Fred and George replied in unision and everyone laughed.

"Ok the drinks can wait until later, let's go!" Mrs. Weasley came back, her face a bit flushed and they all hurried out of the pub and towards Gringotts. Hermione was glancing around when someone bumped into her.

"Watch it...Wait Granger?" came the drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"Watch your temper Mudblood." he jeered, Harry came over and scowled at Malfoy.

"Look Harry you and the others start back towards the bank..I'll catch up." Hermione said icily. Harry glanced nervously at her then turned and started to leave. The rest of the Weasleys were watching.

"She said to keep going." Harry informed them when he got back to them.

"What is she crazy? We're not going to leave her alone with that...that slime are we?" George hissed and glared at Harry who shook his head.

"We're not leaving but we're staying right where we are." he said glaring back at George.

"So Mudblood where have you been? I've missed picking on you." Malfoy drawled and glanced at Hermione.

"I haven't missed you at all what so ever and as to your question it's none of your bloody business." Hermione spat at him.

"Like I said before Mudblood watch your temper and your foul mouth" he said his voice full of venom. "And I advise you to stop hanging around your nosy "friends" and find better company and also tell that George boy that you don't like him, he does fancy you even though I don't see how anyone could stoop low enough to do that." Malfoy said smirking. Hermione was now shaking with rage and her face paled.

"Well you know what you stupid git, I have no problem with my friends, they're not nosy and I love them and well what if I'm glad that George fancies me hm? What if I fancy him back? What if I don't like you telling me who not to like and not to be friends with?" Hermione said in a dangerously soft voice.

"Well do you fancy that pathetic excuse for a wizard?" Malfoy sneered loud enough for the others to hear.

"His name is George Fredrick Weasley and yes I do but why should it matter to you?" Hermione nearly screamed in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Malfoy smirked and Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. The Weasleys and Harry looked on utterly shocked.

"So you do love the slime don't you? How fitting the mudblood and the traitor." Malfoy jeered at her and she lost it. She was shaking worse and crying with pure rage.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Hermione shrieked and punched him in the nose as hard as she could, her and the others heard the crack when her fist hit his nose and blood instantly spurted. "Don't ever insult my friends or me again." Hermione hissed and stalked back towards the others.

"Hermione that was bloody brilliant." Harry, Ron and Fred said in unision. Hermione scowled.

"Are we going to catch up to your mum or not." Hermione said her voice still deadly soft and she kept walking looking straight ahead of her.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked timidly grabbing Hermione's arm.

"What do you think Ginny? That bloody git just insulted George and the rest of your family! Do you think I'm ok? And he kept on with his mudblood name calling and quite frankly I'm sick of it!" she replied shrilly. George looked rather nervouse and Ginny backed off.

"Why don't we let her simmer down for a bit?" Harry suggested quietly to the others when Hermione was out of earshot.

"Yea...but that was still bloody brilliant." Ron babbled and everyone nodded in agreement.

They came to Gringotts to find Mrs. Weasley and Hermione waiting and Hermione had her hands in her pockets. They trudged up the steps and smiled at the two people standing there already.

"Well took you all long enough. We need to get money for your school things." Mrs. Weasley said smiling gently at everyone. Hermione fell behind everyone and ganced around nervously.

"Hermione do you need money?" Harry asked her softly so no one else could hear.

"Yeah...but you don't worry about it Harry." Hermione looked at him.

"Yes Hermione, you can't go to school with out your stuff, and you can't get your stuff with out money." Harry said gently and he hugged her. "George really does care about you." he whispered to her softly.

"No he doesn't and if you insist you and get my things.." Hermione whispered back going slightly limp in Harry's hug. George turned around to see where they had gone when he saw Harry hugging Hermione. _I wonder if she's going to be ok._ George thought and he went over to them.

"Look if you ever want to get to your vault you better go Harry, I'll stay with her.." George said and looked at Hermione with pity. Harry nodded.

"Look I'll be back with money for you and stuff, so don't worry and let him take care of you." Harry said smiling and he ran off to catch up with the others.

"Let's go outside" George suggested grabbing Hermione's arm gently and taking her outside. "Hermione are you ok?" he asked with worry on his face. Hermione just nodded and pulled her hands out of her pockets and ut her arms around him. Not really knowing what to do he hugged her back.

"George I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have acted to rashly back there and and I'm really sorry" Hermione said into his shirt but the sound was slightly muffled and Hermione's shoulders were shaking with small sobs.

"Hermione it's ok. It may have been rash but I sure would have done worse and that was a bloody amazing punch." he said grinning and Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks George." she stated simply and wiped the tears from her face. "Look let's leave a note for the others and let's go get some icecream. I've got a tad bit of money" she said and went inside quickly.

She scrawled the words

_Dear Harry and the Weasley clan._

_We're getting some icecream, we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Onto the small piece of parchment and handed to the goblin at the front desk.

"Could you give this to the Weasleys and or Harry Potter please?" she asked and the goblin nodded and went about his business and Hermione rushed back outside.

"Ok so are we ready?" George asked when he saw her and she nodded. "Oky doky hoky poky" He said laughing and grabbed her hand walking down the stairs.

"I said we'd meet them at Flourish and Blotts after we finished our icecream, is that ok?"

"Yea that's fine now let's go." George said starting to run and still holding her hand. Hermione followed him laughing and people in the streets moved over for them. The two of them slid to a halt infront of the icecream shop and Hermione ran inside.

"George what kind of icecream do you want?" she asked the boy standing right behind her.

"A strawberry cone ofcoarse." he said grinning.

"Er right. One strawberry cone and one pumpkin and chocolate swirly mabobber." Hermione said laughing softly at how stupid she sounded. George took his cone and went to sit on a bench outside as Hermione paid and took her cone and ran to sit with him.

"Hermione is that you?" came a small voice and she turned to see Neville Longbottom.

"Yes Neville it's me" she replied, she was starting to hate all the publicity she was getting from her old friends/enemies.

"Neville who is this girl you're pestering so much. Good Lord it's the girl from the missing posters!" Mrs. Longbottom(Neville's grandmother) exclaimed. george snorted and Hermione frowned.

"Her name is Hermione Grammy and she's back!" Neville hugged Hermione tightly.

"Yes Neville I'm back and have no intention on leaving again."

"Will you be able to keep up with the fifth year studies?" Neville asked with a worried look on hus face and Hermione nodded.

"Yep I sure will, and don't you worry about it. Look I'll see you on the train ok Neville?" Hermione asked and when the boy nodded she went back to George.

"You're getting quite the fan club today aren't you Hermione?" he asked smirking.


End file.
